Shape shifter
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami meets a strange and silent boy, only until he finds himself getting invovled in a very large situation. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, the usual.
1. The silent boy

Diao: 'Another one?'

Me: 'Another one! I can't believe I didn't think of this idea before!'

Diao: 'Probably because you were thinking of your other stories and tormenting Yugi'.

Me: 'Heh, yeah probably'.

Agil: 'Where did this one come from Vann?'

Me: 'From a song! Like great other stories have been born from'.

Diao: 'I doubt that Vann very much'.

Me: 'Shut up!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-The silent boy

'Oi! Yami!' Joey called out 'Keep up will ya!'

Yami turned Joey as he stood with Anzu and Tristan, waiting for him. Yami stood in front of a marble statue of a rearing griffon, Yami gave it one last glance before catching up with his friends as they carried on with their school group.

Yami was a sixteen year old high school student and at the moment he was on a school trip to an old town in the country with other students. For the moment they were following their teacher through the small streets and pointing things out to them.

'What was the point of coming if I don't look at things?' Yami asked as he walked next to Joey in sync.

'I don't know' Joey mumbled, casually putting his hands in his trouser pockets 'See all the hot foreigner women?'

Anzu rolled her eyes and turned to look over her shoulder to Joey while she walked 'Joey. They're only foreigners if they're from another country' Anzu corrected.

'Well they're still hot nevertheless' Joey chuckled.

They carried on walking through the small side streets, the houses reaching up high with there red plated roofs, some having balconies with pot plants on them others more looking like walls to keep the street in place.

The school group moved out of the smaller streets and into the bigger and busier streets, the teacher turned to them and took the sunglasses off her eyes so she could see her students properly.

'Listen up. I'm going to trust you not to cause damage while we're here' She put her hands on her hips 'You all have maps, and in about an hour I want you all to meet me back up at the square, or I won't let you go on another school trip again. Understood?'

There was a chorus of "Yes" and everyone broke up into pairs and small groups and ventured around the streets, Yami stuck with his friends as they took a left and walked down the busy street again. Yami managed to keep up with them, but the summer sun made his skin heat up and Yami wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He slipped his bag off his back and rummaged around inside to find the water bottle he had, but when he pulled it out, he realised it was empty. He turned to Joey immediately.

'Joey, have you been drinking my water?' Yami asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Sorry' Joey gave a nervous smiled and rubbed the back of his head 'I thought you wouldn't mind…I was really hot…'

Yami huffed but put the bottle back in his bag, Joey turned round to Yami and ruffled his hair hard.

'Don't sweat it, I'll buy you a soda or something' Giving a final pat to Yami's head and carrying on chatting and walking.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, cursing his friend for drinking all his water, though he was sure he would survive without water for a while longer-and the idea of Joey buying him a soda was much more appealing. Then someone stood behind Yami as they slipped a flower behind his ear, Yami turned to the person surprised as he just giggled at Yami.

He had large amethyst eyes which followed Yami's movements, and hair that was black with purple tips and blond bangs that draped over his face. He was slightly shorter then Yami himself, but seemed to appear normal in every other way. He wore some simply clothes of blue jeans and a black tank top.

He smiled sweetly at Yami so Yami smiled back 'Err…thanks' Yami said shyly.

Yami gave a nervous laugh as the boy approached him carefully, moving his face inches from Yami's. Yami blushed hard to a red colour but stared back at the boy.

'C-Can I help or something…?' Yami asked quietly.

The boy just blinked before circling Yami a couple of times, Yami followed the boy with every turn, not trusting him slightly. Before he finally stopped so Yami stopped.

'What is it?'

He simply stared at Yami, then with a giggle behind his hands, he skipped away down through an archway. Yami was left standing confused about what had happened, but after he shook some sense into his brain, he decided to follow the boy, intrigued by who he was.

* * *

Yugi soon came to the river that ran through the town, carrying on walking down next to the water, observing his reflection and looking up at the buildings next to him.

'Is that one?'

Akemi, a young woman with long blond hair tied into a bun and wore a simple brown shorts and a pale blue boob tube, held up something similar to a small scanner in front of Yugi as she stood by the wall. Her lips curled up to a satisfied smile.

'He's one of them' She muttered, she put the scanner down and turned to Sumiko, she was similar to Akemi though she was older, had short dark blue hair and wore instead a leather vest so it showed some of her cleavage.

Sumiko stood up with Akemi, they walked towards Yugi, making sure to go slowly and not look like they were chasing him, carefully creeping up behind the teen.

'Excuse me!' Yugi turned to the women as they stopped behind him 'We was just wondering if you could give us directions'.

Yugi tipped his head in confusion, only making the two smirk, Sumiko stepped closer to Yugi.

'We were also wondering, if that's your true face or a disguise. If you know what I mean'.

Yugi stared at them shocked, but he got his legs running and started to run away from them, only Sumiko grabbed up a net that hung from her belt.

'Oh no you don't!'

She threw the net towards Yugi, catching him in it and making him fall hard so he laid on the concrete, struggling to break free from it. Sumiko walked over to the wriggling Yugi, she crossed her arms over her chest.

'You may hide yourselves away' She threatened with a cold glare in her eyes 'But when you're playing risky you always get caught'.

'Hey!' She turned around as Yami pushed past her and knelt by Yugi, seeing the panic and tears in his eyes 'What the hell were you doing!'

'We just wanted to ask for directions' Sumiko lied 'He's the one who ran away'.

'I hardly believe that!' Yami grabbed the netting and pulled at the silk like threads, though finding it hard to pull it off.

Sumiko bit her lip, but reached down to pull Yami away and hold him in his arms, Yami struggled to get her off.

'You're a little inquisitive aren't you?' She asked with a smirk on her face 'Why don't you run along and mind your business?'

Yami glared at her and elbowed her in the breast, she hissed in pain and let Yami go so he fell by Yugi's side again, Yami pulled at the netting until he slipped it off of Yugi and he stood up. Yugi then reached down and he grabbed Yami's hand, pulling him up on his feet and running away from the women.

'Sumiko!' Akemi hissed.

'Alright! Alright!' Sumiko pushed away the pain and chased the teens so they could follow the teens down the path.

Yugi saw them quickly following, so dragged himself and Yami down another side street in hope to lose them. The women quickly skidded to a halt and ran down the side street to chase the teens.

Yami didn't have much of a choice and tried to keep his feet up with that of Yugi's speed, though he found himself tripping on occasions. They turned and turned through the street mazes, going down more and more side streets, seeming never ending. But then Yugi pulled Yami down another street and pressed Yami against the wall, putting his mouth over his hand and listening carefully. Soon, footsteps were heard on the cobbled path.

'Where did they go?' Akemi asked as they looked down the four other alternative streets.

'How am I supposed to know!' Sumiko retorted 'I don't have super eyes! I don't see things!'

'You should've hold onto that stupid boy!'

'He elbowed me in the boob! It hurt!'

Akemi rolled her eyes but pointed to a street 'Lets try over there!'

They then ran down one of the side streets, Yugi and Yami listened as their voices and footsteps disappeared, Yugi then took his hand away from Yami's mouth and poked his head out to look.

'I think they've gone' Yami sighed heavily and put his hand over his chest 'That was scary. What was that about anyway?'

Yugi shook his head to Yami, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion, then there was a chime. Yami looked up to see a large clock tower as it had hit the next hour, Yami's eyes widened

'Oh crap!' Yugi jumped and turned to Yami for an explanation 'I was supposed to meet up with my class by now! And now I'm lost! This can't get any worse!'

Yugi smiled sweetly again giving a gesture to follow him, making him look up, then Yugi was running again going down another street with Yami trying to keep up with Yugi's speed, knowing that he was trying to show him something.

'Wait! Where are we going?'

Yugi didn't answer just carried on running ahead, then they reached a dead end which Yugi ran to, pointing to an archway to it, Yami was out of breath but caught up. Yami was suspicious at first but moved over to the archway, looking through it to see the square and his class in the big group chatting to each other.

'My class…but how'd you-?' Yami turned to talk to Yugi, only to find he had disappeared, Yami looked around for the teen, but he wasn't there 'He's gone…'

'Yami!' Yami turned back to see Joey waving at him 'There you are! Come on! We're going to this temple thing!'

Yami nodded and hurried over to reunite with his friends as the group began to move through the streets again.

* * *

As they walked through the streets, Yami begun to tell his friends exactly what had happened, how he met this boy and the women who tried to catch him and chased them through the town, and then how he lead Yami back to the group. By the time he had finished his story, they had already reached their destination.

'Are you sure this heat isn't getting to you?' Joey asked as he placed his hand on Yami's forehead.

Yami scowled 'No. I know what I saw'.

'Maybe you just…mistook it for something else' Anzu reasoned.

'No! They looked like they were going to kill us or something…'

'Maybe they were shooting a scene for a movie' Tristan suggested 'And you got in the way so they got angry and chased you off'.

'I didn't see any cameras'.

They shrugged their shoulders 'It's just…no normal person would attack an innocent bystander for no reason'.

'Who said it had to be normal?' Yami questioned.

Joey rolled his eyes but then set on the building in front of them, it's large and Victorian theme easily made it the biggest building in the town, Joey gawped at it's size before Anzu had to grab his arm and pull him in.

'Come on, keep up' She muttered.

They walked inside the building to follow their group, inside was pictures and other valuable artefacts, Joey turned to Anzu as they walked in.

'So what is this then?' Joey asked curiously.

'It used to be a sanctuary' Anzu explained, quite proud of herself 'But recently it's turned to a museum'.

'I see…' Joey put his hands in his pockets 'At least god can make some money'.

Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes, Yami's interest had been more interested in a small stone tablet that hung on a wall next to some stairs, Yami walked over to it and observed the faint carvings on it.

'Like it do you?'

Yami jumped back when an old man stood next to him. He smiled at Yami as he caught his breath back.

'Sorry' Yami panted 'You…surprised me'.

He chuckled 'Sorry son, I didn't mean to'.

Yami nodded and looked at the name tag on the mans shirt, he read it quickly before turning to him again.

'Do you work here Solomon?' Yami asked.

'Yes I do. And you should really call me grandpa'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Grandpa? But you're not related to me'.

'Everyone calls me grandpa. I guess I appear as a grandfather figure to everyone'.

'Okay…' Yami turned to the tablet again 'What is this?'

Solomon looked to the tablet before turning to Yami with a smile on his aged face.

'This, is a very, very old story' Solomon explained 'I suppose you youngsters don't like to hear about boring stories'.

'No-I mean…I like that kind of stuff. Tell me'.

Solomon chuckled and Solomon rubbed his forehead 'Hmm…let me see how it begins…the founders of this town realised that they weren't the only ones sharing this land, other people were living here before'.

'What kind of other people?' Yami asked curiously.

Solomon gestured Yami closer so they leant closer so their talk was quietened.

'Shape shifters' Solomon whispered.

'Shape shifters?' Yami repeated.

'Yes. People who change their form to other people or animals. And some say…that they still exist and run around this town this very day'.

'Really?' Solomon nodded and Yami's face lit up 'It'll be cool if we could find a skeleton of a shape shifter'.

Solomon frowned 'What on earth for?'

'Examine it' Yami explained 'Look through it's bones and see what made it change it's form and stuff'.

Solomon sighed and shook his head 'You sir…you're probably the reason they're shy'.

'What? Have you seen one?'

Solomon looked back up at Yami 'I did…a very long time ago. A woman changed into an otter and swam away down the river'.

'Wow…'

'Yami!'

Yami looked up to see his friends on the upper level, Yami turned back to Solomon.

'Sorry, I have to go. But it was very nice talking to you' Yami gave a slight bow before running up the stairs and joining his friends again as they carried on going through the museum.

'So who was that?' Joey asked.

'Err…no one' Yami replied as they walked off.

******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'Ah, there's a lot of mystery to this one isn't there?'

Diao: 'Isn't there always?'

Me: 'Yeah but…there really is a lot in this!'

Diao: 'Vann, you are a weird one'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Gateway

Me: 'Hmm…what's gonna happen now I wonder?'

Diao: 'How many pages are you going to do?'

Me: 'I hope…a lot'.

Chapter 2-Gateway

The next day, Yami and his friends sat on the cobbled path as they drew away in the large sketchpads. Their task for that hot day was to draw the landscape of the small square that sat in, everyone else was spread out, all in different directions as the teacher sat on a bench and kept an eye on all of them.

Joey stopped sketching, picked up his sketchpad and turned it in different directions to get a better look at it.

'This is hopeless' Joey muttered, giving a heavy sigh 'How you doing Tristan?'

'Not as good as you' Tristan answered, showing his to Joey.

Joey nodded 'Yami, how about you?'

'Err…well…' Yami looked down at his drawing, the squiggly lines that were meant to be straight, and the bad portray of the people and dog that happened to be sitting in the crowd, he sighed 'Well…I'm no Monet I know that'.

Joey ran his hand through his hair 'Why are they making us do Art?' Joey questioned 'It's not even a proper subject'.

Yami leaned to Anzu 'Anzu, how are you doing?' Yami watched as Anzu continued to sketch, her picture looking near enough perfect, even the people looked like people. It being in black, white and shades of grey didn't even ruin the picture 'Amazing…'

Joey snorted 'Trust a girl to be good at Art'.

Anzu turned to glare at Joey 'You know, you could be good too if you actually did some homework and practiced instead of playing those video games'.

'Yeah well…' Joey fell silent and thought of a come back to say, Tristan and Yami waited to hear what he had to say in defence 'Oh shut up!'

They all laughed and went back to their drawings, Yami looked up again at the surrounding he had sketched, his eyes spotting a familiar person. Seeing the boy from yesterday sitting on the ground with the same smile and waving at Yami, he looked down at his picture and then to Yugi, realising in his picture that Yugi sat where the dog was supposed to be.

Yami looked up once more, watching Yugi giggle and push himself up and skipping off, heading towards an arch and skipping off. Yami quickly pushed himself up from the ground, taking his sketchpad with him as his friends watched him stand up.

'Yami? Where you going?' Joey questioned.

Yami turned to them 'Oh…I was…finding it hard to draw so…I was going to try a different angle'.

Yami then took off again, not wanting to waste any time with his friends again. But they believed him anyway going back to their work. Yami came to the archway, poking his head through and trying to spot Yugi, he didn't go far though. Yugi stood by the door and when he saw Yami's head, giggled once more, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the streets and passing people.

'Hey wait! I'm not supposed leave!' Yami reasoned, but he carried on pulling him through the streets.

After a few minutes of running through the streets of the town, they came to a familiar place for Yami.

'The museum?' Yami questioned.

Yugi nodded but simply pulled Yami along, pushing back the doors of the museum as they ran inside, Yugi pulled Yami through the few people that were there, his small eyes tracing around the museum with excitement on his face.

'Listen, if my class knows I'm gone, I'm going to get into trouble' Yami explained in a whisper 'If you wait until three, I'm allowed to wonder around until six'.

But it appeared Yugi wasn't listening as he started running with Yami behind him again, approaching the stone tablet Yami knew of, until there was a flash and Yami's sketchpad and pencil hit the floor. Everyone turned at the noise of it hitting the ground, but no one seemed to realise the two teens had gone missing or were ever there.

* * *

Yami groaned as he started to come round slowly, his body feeling slightly weak like he had fainted. Yami started to lift his eyelids to open, looking up at the surroundings that were around him, noting how much warmer it was where he was. He seemed to be in a smaller building then the museum and someone was leaning over his head.

'Wake up' Yugi's voice echoed, Yami blinked a couple of times before realising it was Yugi at all.

'You…' Yami's eyes then widened and he sat up fast, managing to hit their foreheads together, they rubbed their foreheads as Yami sat up 'Ow'.

Yugi rubbed his forehead before turning to Yami 'Be careful!' Yugi hissed 'That hurt!'

'I'm sorry! I guess I just…' Yami turned to Yugi 'Hey wait…you're talking'.

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms 'Is that so bad?'

'No I mean…if you could talk…why didn't you before?'

'I couldn't'

Yami raised an eyebrow and brushed over his forehead once more 'Right…what's your name anyway?'

'Yugi'.

'Yugi. I'm Yami'.

Yugi squealed and wrapped his arms around Yami 'Yami it is!'

Yami looked down at the arms around his body, then at the place he was in. It was made of stone of some sort, a few odd items laid around with a table that was next to Yami, there was a large arch in one of the walls that lead to a balcony and let the cool air come in to fight against the heat.

'Is this your house?' Yami asked curiously.

'Yep! Do you like it?'

Yami looked around again 'Well…it's different'.

Yugi smiled and reached out to rubbed Yami's forehead as well.

'You can stay right?' Yugi asked with a large smile on his face.

'Uhh…well I really need to get back to my class' Yami explained 'I'm probably already in trouble'.

Yugi then pouted 'But…I took all the trouble of bringing you here. You're not light you know'.

'I bet' Yami turned to Yugi 'Umm…can I ask you something?' Yugi smiled and nodded at the thought of being asked something 'Are…Are you a shape shifter?'

'Yes' Yugi replied quickly.

Yami was surprised by the quick response, and the answer itself 'You…you are?'

'Yes. We're friends now right?'

'Err…I guess…'

'Yay!' Yugi threw his arms around Yami again, nuzzling into his chest while he giggled 'I've never had a friend before!'

Yami smiled slightly, letting his arm go around Yugi and hug him back, his eyes falling onto the balcony that was sitting there.

'Umm…Yugi…where are we?' Yami asked curiously.

'My home' Yugi replied.

'Yeah but…where's that?'

Yugi was confused as Yami let go of Yugi and stood up, carefully approaching the stone balcony, Yugi right behind him. When he walked out onto it he stepped back when a large bird flew past catching him off guard, but when it had disappeared Yami looked back out again at the sight there was.

He couldn't really call it a town, city more like. It was so vast, and different then any other city he had seen. It looked like a lot of the city was sectioned off into separate parts by walls, with another wall protecting the city itself. There was a small aqueduct that spread across the city, dropping their water off into several wells across the city. There was a much more bigger building at the far side, and Yami looked among the streets of the city as he saw people and various creatures walking through them, acting normal.

Yugi stood by Yami's side, with a happy smile on his face as he held his arm out.

'This is my home!' Yugi cheered.

Yami just stood, shock, amazement, and surprise mixing in him as he stared at the large city.

'Oh my…'

****************************End of chapter 2********************************

Me: 'And now Yami's in another world!'

Diao: 'What a shocking turn of events'.

Me: 'Say it like you mean it'.

Diao: 'No. Make me'.

Me: 'Trust me, I will'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. The shape shifter city

Me: 'What's gonna happen, what's gonna happen, what's gonna happen?'

Diao: 'Look, I know it's raining, but that's no excuse for singing'.

Me: '…I think it is'.

Chapter 3-The shape shifter city

Yami stood at the balcony, his mouth open in awe as he looked around the city Yugi had called his home. He had never seen a city like it before-and although the idea seemed absurd-he wondered if he was still in the world he lived in. Yugi smiled at Yami, holding his hand.

'You must be hungry, I can make us some food if you like' Yugi suggested.

'Uhh…yeah…in a minute…' Yami said softly, so Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the balcony wall with Yami.

Yami just took in the scenery that was before him, admiring the ancient and yet the beautiful city, he couldn't believe that something like this was right before his eyes. The sound of a door opening made both of the teens turn around and look inside.

'Yugi! I'm home!' An old voice called out, and when he stepped in some more Yami gasped at who it was.

'Grandpa!' Yugi cried out, hugging Solomon tightly round the middle 'Welcome back!'

Solomon chuckled and hugged the small teen back, chuckling slightly 'I'm glad I am back'.

'You…You're the guy from the museum!' Yami said, pointing at the old man when he remembered where he had seen the man before.

Solomon looked up at Yami, seeing the teen he lost his smile, letting go of Yugi 'Oh dear…' He rubbed the back of his head 'Well…this might need some tea with the explaining…Yugi you don't mind do you?'

Yugi shook his head, running around the small house they had.

* * *

Yami sat across the table from Solomon and Yugi, all holding a cup in their hands; Yugi was drinking his happily, Yami was waiting for either one of them to speak and taking quick sips now and then, Solomon was just staring down into his cup and was thinking things over. With a sigh Solomon shook his head.

'This is bad' Solomon muttered.

Yami looked up at the old man 'Why?'

Solomon blinked slightly 'Well…you could get killed if people thought you'd tell about our secret hiding place'.

Yami's face paled, quickly shaking his head 'I-I won't! Never!'

'That's beside the point. You can still get killed if they feel you'll break secrecy'.

'I won't! Cross my heart and-'

'Hope to die' Solomon added, with a nod 'That won't work I'm afraid my lad'.

Yami hung his head, twirling his cup in his hands as he tried to think of another day to avoid death. Yami then tried to keep away from that subject.

'S-So…why didn't you tell me you were a shape shifter yourself?' Yami asked.

Solomon looked up 'Firstly, we never ever tell any human about us. It'll ruin our lives!' Yami frowned, figuring that would be the answer 'That and…I'm not exactly…a shape shifter…'

Yami raised an eyebrow 'What do you mean?'

Solomon sighed 'Well…it's not uncommon for shape shifters to loose their powers because of old age…so I was a shape shifter but now…I'm nothing. I just guard one of the entrances to here'.

'Oh…so…when you said you saw a shape shifter-?'

'It was my wife' Solomon interrupted 'The first time I had saw her'.

Yami nodded, turning back to his tea and decided to drink it to silence himself. Yugi quickly finished it off in one gulp and turned to his grandfather, a big grin on his face.

'Grandpa, Yami and I are friends!' Yugi exclaimed, only making Yami roll his eyes.

Solomon frowned instead of smiling 'I presume you brought him here Yugi'.

Yugi cringed slightly, his grin turning to a nervous smile 'B-But…Y-Yami wanted to come here…'

'No I didn't' Yami added.

'S-So I brought him here'.

Solomon sighed and shook his head 'You know opening the gates for humans are forbidden Yugi. How do you plan we take him home now? You know they won't allow it'.

Yami paled again 'Y-You mean…I-I'm stuck here?'

They turned to Yami, Yugi shrugging his shoulders while Solomon sighed 'Don't panic Yami, I can talk with the governors see if they can make an exception with you'.

'Governors?' Yami blinked 'Are they like…the people who rule here?'

'Yes, six all together. I can try talking to them an explain it was an accident' Solomon gave a quick scowl at Yugi, then turned back to Yami 'They might understand it and let you go'.

Yami sighed 'Well…it's a…fifty-fifty chance then, right?' Solomon nodded, Yami sighed again 'Well…at least it's better then nothing'.

Yugi looked between the two, then smiling and standing up, going to Yami's side and grabbing his arm.

'Come on Yami! I'll take you around the city while grandpa goes out. Okay?'

Yami was dragged up to his feet by the smaller teen, then being lead outside and leaving Solomon to sit on his own. Solomon sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

'Lets hope they have mercy or something' Solomon muttered, finishing off his tea in peace.

* * *

Yugi dragged Yami outside into the streets, getting old looks from the people-and other creatures-that walked past them. Yami was just amazed that there were more of these shape shifters around as he stared in awe at them, Yugi was thinking to himself and biting his lip.

'Oh! I have to show you this place!' Yugi grinned at Yami 'It's really pretty!'

'Oh…okay then'.

Yugi giggled, then stepping away from Yami. Yami watched as Yugi changed himself from a regular teen into a little larger black stallion, rearing up slightly before turning to Yami who had been standing with his mouth open, amazed.

'Wow…' Yami said, lifting his hand to touch Yugi's head 'Amazing…'

Yugi leaned his head into Yami's touch, then swaying his head to behind him. Yami leant to the side slightly and looked at Yugi's back, before actually turning to the horse with a raised eyebrow.

'You want me…to ride you?' Yami asked, making the horse nod it's head 'But…are you sure? I mean…you don't look like you're built for me'.

Yugi just simple snorted, getting impatient that Yami wouldn't hurry up. Yami rolled his eyes, walked round and climbed up onto Yugi's back, sorting himself out so he was comfortable. He then turned to Yugi who made no movement-except for lowering himself a little so Yami could climb on.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked, getting a nod from the horse 'Okay…well…are you going to show me this place then?'

Then suddenly, Yugi reared up making Yami hold tightly to his neck, when he touched the ground he then took off down the street as people moved out of the way for the three of them, not liking the idea of getting trampled by Yugi.

* * *

After a long run, Yugi managed to stop his horse form to a skidded halt, looking back slightly at Yami who had hid his face in Yugi's mane. Yami looked up slightly when they stopped and quickly jumped off Yugi's back.

'Please…don't do that so suddenly' Yami said shakily 'I thought I was going to fall off'.

Yugi quickly changed back to the teenager Yami knew of, standing up and rubbing his shoulder and rolling it back slightly.

'You're heavy' Yugi pouted.

'I'm sure I am' Yami chuckled, looking around at the place they had stopped at.

It was a small courtyard, a little gazebo sitting in the middle of it. Flowers were draped over the roof, small and pink it created a rather relaxed feeling to the place. It was quiet, like it belonged to another world, disconnected to the city they had rode through. Yugi stood by Yami's side.

'What do you think?' Yugi asked.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'I think it's just perfect'.

Yugi squealed and hugged Yami tightly round the middle 'I'm glad you think so!'

Yami chuckled, holding one of Yugi's hands and pulling Yugi and himself into the gazebo so they could stand inside it. Looking up at the ceiling, the flowers continued on the inside and hung themselves on the ceiling. Yami looked up them while Yugi danced over to one of the railings and leaned himself on one of the railings.

'You can stay here' Yugi said softly, shuffling his feet slightly 'It's not that bad here'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'I know…I'd like to live in a place like this but…I'm on a school trip. I'll be in trouble with the school, not to mention my parents will have something to say that about me moving out before I finish school'.

Yugi then pouted, hanging his head so he could hide his face 'Oh…'

Yami smiled slightly, walking over to Yugi and patting his head 'But…I'll try and visit as much as I can while I'm here, okay?'

Yugi nodded, lifting his head up slightly to smile at Yami. Yami smiled back at Yugi and looked around at the place they were in, but almost instantly, Yugi jumped up and started waving.

'Ryou! Malik!' Yugi called 'Come! Come!'

Yami looked up to see two other teens walking towards them, one had long white hair-but Yami was sure that it was a boy and not a girl-and seemed shy as he listened to the other boy. He had tanned skin and long blond hair, some jewellery on his body as he talked none stop to the other boy. Yugi turned to Yami with a grin on his face.

'You must meet my friends' Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'I thought I was your first friend'.

'Oh…umm…my first human friend I meant' Yugi gave a nervous smile to Yami before skipping off and hugging his friends tightly when they got close enough.

Yami stood and waited as Yugi quickly talked to his friends then turned back to Yami, walking into the gazebo again. Yugi smiled and skipped to Yami's side.

'Yami, this is Ryou and Malik, my friends' Yugi introduced 'Ryou, Malik, this is Yami. My newest friend'.

Malik was the first to move closer, taking Yami's hand and shaking it 'So, you're human? Not everyday we get to meet one'.

'Yeah. Same here' Yami replied 'I mean, with shape shifters and stuff'.

Malik chuckled and stepped back to pull Ryou closer, a small blush coming up in his cheeks 'Ryou here is shy, so it might take him awhile to start speaking to you'.

Yami nodded and turned to smile at Ryou 'I don't mind waiting then'.

Ryou nodded and turned to Malik slightly to hide himself, Malik put his hands on his hips.

'So then human-'

'Yami' Yami corrected.

'Why did you come here?' Malik asked 'I mean, it's not that interesting here'.

Yami's mouth opened 'Are you kidding? This place is great! It's like something out of a fairytale or something!'

The three teens looked at Yami, then turned at each other before sniggering at Yami. Malik turned to Yami.

'You're certainly a human alright' He sniggered.

Yami blushed to a pink colour but smiled along, thinking he had made a good impression to them. Yami then spotted Solomon walking into the courtyard, the teens turned around as well and watched the elder approach. Yugi was first to move and skipped towards his grandfather.

'What did they say grandpa?' Yugi asked.

Solomon looked at Yugi, then to Yami 'They want to see Yami' He answered.

Yami swallowed hard, feeling like it was the times he got in deep trouble at school, but he nodded his head and walked out of the gazebo joining Solomon and Yugi. They gave one last wave at Ryou and Malik and walked down the streets to Yami's fate.

*****************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'Now, will Yami be able to go back home or not? Hmm…'

Diao: 'I know what the answer is'.

Me: 'No duh. I told you'.

Diao: 'I know. That's why I can spoil it for your readers'.

Me: 'NO!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The governors

Me: 'Man…I am so screwed after this chapter'.

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'Counting down chapters is not a good thing for me…I think I have fewer chapters'.

Diao: 'I see…'

Chapter 4-The governors

Yami followed Solomon and Yugi through the city, Malik and Ryou following behind and talking between themselves. Yami looked around the people and various animals, all of their eyes were set on Yami as he walked past them, like they knew who he was and where he was going. Yami cringed slightly from their gaze, sticking closer to Yugi's side as a shield.

'Yugi…d-do they know who I am?' Yami asked in a low voice.

Yugi looked around briefly before turning back to Yami 'Well…it's hard to explain it…but we can sense you're a human…like you give off an electric feel and we know about it'.

Yami frowned, but nodded anyway 'Oh…I see' Though in honesty, Yami wasn't entirely sure what he was on about.

* * *

They walked through most of the city, under the aqueducts and through the small gates that were in the walls that sectioned the city, soon they came to the other side of the city. Entering through another wall, the small courtyard only had one large building that looked similarly like a Greek temple. Solomon and Yugi continued on towards the building, Malik and Ryou stood waiting at the archway while Yami took in the buildings beauty.

'Hey, they won't come out to you human' Malik chuckled.

Yami turned to Malik 'Aren't you two coming too?'

Malik shook his head 'We aren't allowed to'.

'Oh…well…it was nice meeting you'.

Yami quickly caught up with Solomon and Yugi as they climbed up the steps and entered the building. As they walked in the marble building, the hot air was left behind and Yami gave a slight shiver as it was far more cooler inside the building. There were murals on the walls as they passed, Yami couldn't help but slow down as he took in their bright colours and tried to see what kind of story they told, but Yugi grabbed his arm and pulled him along so he didn't have much time to observe them more.

They soon came to a dark red wooden door, Solomon walked up to it and knocked it hard a couple of times. They waited patiently, though Yami wasn't sure what they were waiting for.

'Enter' A voice bellowed, making Yami step back slightly at how loud it was.

Solomon pushed open the doors, giving Yami a quick and reassuring smile before walking in. Yugi held Yami's hand tightly and smiled broadly at him.

'Don't worry, I'm sure you can do it' Yugi comforted.

Yami smiled, nodding his head 'Yeah…I hope so'.

Yugi pulled Yami into the room, as soon as they did the doors shut behind them so they were locked in the room.

There was a long curved table, covered with papers and other instruments. On the outside of the curved table, was six men. They were all different from one another, one was overweight and one was really tall, though the one that caught Yami's attention most was one man who had a falcons head replacing a human head. Yami did his best not to look at the guy as they walked closer to the table.

One man with glasses looked up briefly, then jotted something down 'Where's the accused?' He asked.

Yami looked behind him, as he didn't know they meant him. When he turned back he looked between Yugi and Solomon who stared at him.

'Who me?' Yami asked.

'Yes' Solomon answered, pulling Yami to stand in front of them.

Yami stumbled slightly, but managed to stand up properly and look at the six governors better before he had to bow down as a smirk crossed his lips after seeing the bird headed governor, small sniggers in his throat.

'What is so funny?' One of the men questioned.

'Nothing' Yami replied, standing up and holding back his amusement.

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but passed it off rather quickly as the man next to him whispered something and they started.

'So…you are the human this man has said about' He started, pointing to Solomon.

'Err…y-yes…apparently so' Yami replied.

A man passed him a paper and pointed to something on it 'Under the laws of the ancient ones, no human is supposed to pass here. Can you give me a good enough reason not to give you the rightful punishment?'

'Err…' Yami rolled his eyes in thought for a minute 'Well…not really' Yami answered 'I mean…if I was a prince then yeah but…I guess I'm just regular…'

The man hummed, writing down something again 'You'll be executed in the morning then'.

'Wait, what?' Yami took a step back 'You can't kill me!'

'Oh? And why not?'

'Err…I…umm…' Yami quickly glanced at the man with the bird head, but he was writing it all down and not looking up at Yami.

'Answer the question boy' The man growled.

Yami sharply turned back, focusing back on his thoughts again 'Well…you can't just kill me! I mean, my friends and the school will know I would've gone missing!'

'We can easily erase and change their memories' He muttered.

Yami blinked curiously 'You can do that?'

'Of course'.

'Cool-I mean…you can't do that!'

'We give the orders around here, not you'.

'Please! You must reconsider!' Yugi pleaded, standing in front of Yami 'Yami isn't a bad person!'

'Whether he is good or bad, he still has to be terminated'.

'No, you can't!' Yugi looked up at Yami as he thought to himself 'He saved me!'

They looked up at Yugi, curious now 'He did what?'

'Yeah, when I went to the human world' Yugi explained 'And then, these two hunter women caught me, but Yami fought them off and saved me. So you can't kill him, because he saved me'.

'It was nothing I already said' Yami assured.

The men seemed to huddle then, whispering within their small groups before then sitting back properly and facing Yami once again.

'It seems you're lucky human' The man leaned on the table, leaning closer to human 'In light of your past events, we have decided to let you live for now'.

Yami smiled slightly 'Really?'

'Yes'.

'Awesome!'

'However' The man continued 'You must not return here or we will not let you leave so easily'.

'I understand'.

The man nodded, then turning to Solomon 'Solomon, we must make sure this doesn't happen again. Please change the portal'.

'Yes sir' Solomon agreed, giving a slight bow.

The man picked up some papers, sorting them into order before passing them off to another man 'This is over then, the human is left with the warning. And the reason of dumb luck shall we say'.

Yugi smiled, taking hold of Yami's hand and pulling him towards the door, Solomon said a quick thanks to the men before joining his grandson and Yami.

'And another thing' They turned back to the governors 'You shan't say a word about our city, or how to reach it, now will you?'

Yami shook his head 'Never'.

'Good. Then everything is settled'.

Yami didn't hesitate to leave the room before he found himself in more trouble, Yugi swung their linked hands together as they walked out of the building, a large grin on his face.

'Well…I think it went very well' Yugi said with a happy sigh 'You don't get to die'.

'No…I guess not' Yami replied.

Yugi then sighed again, though more sadly 'But I guess you can't come and visit me now…'

Yami smiled reassuringly, holding Yugi's hand tighter 'Well…you can still come see me while I'm on my school trip, right?'

Yugi nodded, giving a smile back up to Yami as they walked down the steps. Solomon sighed, turning to the two teens as they skipped the last steps of the building.

'Well…I have business to do' Solomon gave a sigh 'So much for an old man'.

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised.

Solomon shook his head 'It's alright Yami, it's not your fault' Solomon then turned to Yugi 'Yugi, could you take Yami back home now. Preferably a different one to the one he arrived in'.

Yugi nodded his head, smiling up at Yami and pulling him along 'Yami's in good hands with me! No worries!'

Solomon nodded his head, walking to the archway and speaking to Malik and Ryou quickly before he left, Yugi and Yami headed to Malik and as soon as they got close enough, Mail smirked at the sight of the two.

'Did you two get married while you were in there?' Malik asked, indicating to their hands that were glued together.

Yami blushed slightly at the comment, but Yugi simply giggled at the comment, holding tighter to Yami's hand and smiling.

'No. Don't be silly' Yugi giggled 'Anyway, I have to take Yami home, do you want to come as well?'

'Sure, might as well'.

Yami smiled 'Thanks guys'.

'Well it's only polite' Malik stretched his arms, turning to Yugi 'So…which one are we going to?'

'Southern side, it's closest' Yugi replied, he then pulled Yami along 'Come on Yami'.

'Sure, sure'.

Malik and Ryou followed on behind them, Yami looked down at Yugi wondering if he was okay, though he was smiling and cheerful like he had been there was something Yami couldn't quite describe what it was like. But he was sure if he asked Yugi about it, he would just lie and say he was alright. So Yami left it like that.

Yugi pulled Yami to another small courtyard, there wasn't much in this one; only a small shrine sat against the wall and on the cobbled path. Yugi pulled Yami over to it, waiting for Malik and Ryou to catch up with the. Yugi suddenly gave Yami a tight hug round the middle, catching him by surprise.

'I'll miss you!' Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest.

'What? You can still come and see me you know' Yami comforted, putting his arms around Yugi's small body 'I'm not going just yet'.

Yugi nodded, though still clinging tightly to Yami so he just hugged Yugi back as equally as much. Malik cleared his throat and stepped forward, Yami turned to Malik and listened.

'Listen human' Malik patted Yami's back 'We might've only known each other for about five or more minutes…but you're an okay guy. At least me and Ryou think so'.

Yami smiled 'Thanks' He then looked down at Yugi 'Umm…Yugi, I really must go now. You don't mind-'

'Of course!' Yugi let go, smiling as he did 'I'll set it up then'.

Yugi walked over to the shrine, touching the stone and walking around it a couple of times. Malik ruffled Yami's hair, making him cringe at the rough touch as he chuckled.

'You better not forget us mate. Or else we'll come and get you' Malik threatened.

Yami chuckled, pushing Malik's hand away and sorting his hair out 'I will, I will' Yami sighed and straightened his hair 'Now I know what it's going to be like at my funeral'.

Yugi stepped back when the shrine split into two, pulling apart and revealing the entrance behind it. It was just darkness, like nothing existed and anything would die if it entered. Yami paled, stepping back slightly.

'Umm…you know what? This place doesn't seem too bad' Yami rubbed the back of his head as he gave a nervous smile 'A-And I'm sure no one will miss me that much back home'.

Malik sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked behind Yami and gave him a friendly push into the darkness and the fountain closed before him. Yugi gave a loud wail, tears running freely down his face as he cried heavily, using his sleeve as a tissue and getting it wet. Malik sighed, patting Yugi on the shoulder.

'Don't worry Yugi' Malik comforted 'You can't see him, but you know he's not dead at least'.

Yugi wailed again, putting his face in his hands as he cried some more. Malik took his hand away confused.

'What did I do?' Malik questioned, then huffing and leaning against the wall in a sulk.

Ryou then walked up to Yugi, patting his hair to get the teens attention. Yugi gazed up at Ryou's brown eyes, though he didn't say anything at all, it was like Yugi could understand what he was trying to say. Yugi smiled underneath his tears and hugged Ryou tightly.

'Thanks Ryou' Yugi whispered.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes, his mind feeling dizzy after his journey and not entirely sure where he was. His tired eyes looked around the alley he sat in, the distant voices of people filling the air as the sun heated up the street. Yami groaned as he pushed himself up, using the wall as a support as his legs were shaky under his weight and he looked around again, wondering if he was back on Earth again. The sound of the clock tower bells ringing echoed around, and Yami remembered that the town he was staying in had a clock tower.

Getting some strength back into his muscles, Yami started to run through the alley and hope he wouldn't get too lost and find his class again. He easily found the main street, joining the wave of people and getting back to the square in no time. Yami hid behind an arch, poking his head round quickly and looking around, it seemed that everyone was in the place he had left them though Joey and Tristan were talking more then working. Yami quickly looked around again, not spotting the teacher and slipped himself inside, hoping he would get out of trouble and slip back in with his friends.

'So Mr. Aten' Yami froze where he was, head turning to his teacher who leaned against the wall, a small smile on her face 'Care to explain where you've been?'

'Umm…' Yami turned to face her properly 'Y-You see…umm…would you believe me if I said I had been in threat of death in another universe?' She shook her head, making Yami sigh 'Yeah…I thought so. What do I have to do then?'

'I'll think of something' She stood up from the wall 'You better take your place again with your friends Mr. Aten'.

Yami nodded his head, quickly returning to his friends so he didn't get into any more trouble. Though his friends had plenty of questions to ask where Yami had disappeared to, it was lucky Yami could make up a lie pretty quickly.

*****************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Me: 'Is this the end of seeing Yugi at all?'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Damnit Diao!'

Diao: 'Oh come on! No one will believe this is the end!'

Me: 'I know but…jeez!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The secret entrance

Me: 'So…hmm…who can say…rule breaking!'

Diao: 'I thought you would do something like that'.

Me: 'Yeah, gets a good dramatic scene later'.

Chapter 5-The secret entrance

Yami was asleep in the bed they were given for the time they were spending there, for his room he shared it with Joey and Tristan as they all slept in late the next morning. Though Yami's morning was short-lived as someone shook him awake.

'Wake up Yami!'

Yami groaned but opened his eyes, seeing Anzu leaning over him and shaking him awake. Yami sat up and rubbed his eyes, giving a small yawn.

'Anzu?' Yami said wearily 'What are you doing?'

'Waking you up' Anzu replied 'You were supposed to be awake half an hour ago and you know how strict sensei is'.

Yami nodded, though not really taking what she said in. Anzu then turned and walked over to Tristan shaking him awake-to which he was not pleased with-and then to Joey who proved harder to wake up.

'For god sake Joey wake up!' Anzu hissed, then hitting Joey.

He groaned, finally waking up and seeing Anzu leaning over him, grabbed the bed sheets and covered them over his bare chest.

'What the hell Anzu!' Joey questioned.

'Oh come of it, I've seen you bare chested before' Anzu said, turning to walk over to the door and turn back to the boys 'And if I were you, I'd be quick in getting up so sensei won't have a reason to punish you'.

Anzu shut the door behind her, and once it was safe Joey curled back up in bed, pulling the covers more over him and pulling the pillow closer.

'Why did she come along?' Joey mumbled, making Yami smile slightly.

* * *

After the three teens got changed and managed to get some breakfast, they joined back up with their class and start the new day. Anzu stuck by Yami's side for most of the day as Joey and Tristan were not interested in what the class were doing, Yami smiled and listened to Anzu's conversations the best he could, though found it very hard. Yugi was on his mind a lot. He knew it wouldn't be the end of seeing each other, but when the school trip was over it would be, and he knew it would just as much bug him then it would there. That and there was many questions Yami wanted to ask Yugi, about his world and shape shifters.

Anzu sighed and rolled her shoulders back as they walked down the corridor to the boys room.

'Why is it it's so exhausting when I'm with you three?' She asked as she stretched her arms.

'Because you don't have testosterone' Tristan joked 'Besides, Yami's been quiet all day'.

Yami looked up at hearing his name, looking between his friends 'Hmm?'

'He is right' Anzu said, turning to Yami 'You've been really quiet, is there something wrong?'

'No. I…I was just thinking a lot' Yami replied, giving a slight smile.

'Probably home sick' Joey muttered to Tristan as he opened the door, letting the others in.

'Aww!' Anzu squealed, making the boys jump back 'What a cute cat!'

Anzu ran over to the window where a black cat that looked like it had a small bag round it's neck was waiting patiently on the windowsill, Joey sighed and sat on his bed.

'Girls' He muttered.

Anzu opened the window and picked the cat up, cradling it in her arms as she brought it into the room and stroked its head, it didn't seem to mind at first.

'Ow!' She dropped the cat as it managed to land on it's feet and hold her hand 'It scratched me!'

'I would too' Joey chuckled along with Tristan.

The cat didn't seem bothered about Anzu, trotting over to Yami and rubbing around his legs lovingly, looking up at the teen with its big purple eyes. Yami was surprised by this, knowing that not many animals were so affectionate towards him, but then Yami thought of the only explanation.

Yugi.

'Since when were you a cat whisperer?' Joey joked.

'Well it's not a very nice cat' Anzu mumbled, stroking her hand.

Yami gave a nervous laugh, picking Yugi up in his arms 'W-Well…I'll take it outside. I mean…I'm sure they wouldn't like animals in here so…I-I'll be a few minutes'.

Yami then took his leave, keeping the black cat under his arms as he walked down the stairs. The other three teens looked at each other confused.

'What was that about?' Tristan asked, only getting a shrug from Joey.

* * *

Yami carried Yugi down the stairs so he came to the first level and quickly darted in the bathrooms, shutting the door behind him and dropping the cat on the floor. It gave a small shake before trotting ahead and changing back into Yugi as he stroked his clothes loosely, Yami gave a sigh.

'I thought it was you' Yugi turned to Yami and smiled 'But what were you thinking? I knew you wanted to see me and all…but when I was with my friends?'

Yugi gave a pout, hanging his head slightly before going over to Yami and hugging him tightly, burying his face in his chest once more. Yami gave a sigh and hugged Yugi back, putting his arms around the small body.

'Yeah…I missed you too' Yami said quietly 'So…what did you want to see me for? More fun?'

Yugi then pulled away, taking off the small pouch around his neck and slipping it over Yami's neck, a small proud smile on his face. Yami held the small pouch in his hand, it was unusually warm like a small fire was in it, though he knew that was impossible. He looked up at Yugi.

'Err…what's this?' Yami asked.

Yugi then started to explain, his hands showing actions while his mouth moved with no words coming out. Yami sighed, remembering that Yugi didn't talk when he was in the normal world, and regretted asking Yugi for an explanation. He held Yugi's wrists to get the teens attention.

'Yugi…you can't speak' Yami said 'I forgot you can't speak here'.

Yugi sighed nodding his head, his eyes then lit up as he broke his wrists from Yami's hands and did another sign. This time it looked like he was writing air on his hand as he showed it to Yami.

'Oh!' Yami put his hands in his pockets, taking out a scrunched up piece of paper of something that didn't go right and a small pencil, holding them out to Yugi 'Will these do?'

Yugi nodded, quickly taking them out of Yami's hands and falling to the floor so he could write. Yami watched Yugi write fast, very fast. It looked more like he was writing out a speech, only stopping when he was thinking about something and then continued, Yami sighed and leaned against the door as he waited for Yugi to finish and to make sure no one came in. Yugi then stood up, holding the paper to Yami, so he took it and read it.

'The thing in the bag is a wishing star' Yami looked up at Yugi with a raised eyebrow 'Really?' Yugi gave a happy nod, so Yami continued 'With it you can create wish be it food, love or even travelling to another place. Though it gets fast after making a wish so you have to be quick in catching it and you must let it rest before making another wish as it's still a living creature. I thought we could use it so I could take you back to my home…' Yami looked up at Yugi 'But…I'll get in trouble won't I?'

Yugi shook his head, then reaching down to hold Yami's hand in his own and give him big, pleading, innocent eyes. Yami survived for about five minutes, sighing and nodding his head.

'Alright…I suppose it wouldn't hurt for ten or so minutes'.

Yugi giggled, hugging Yami tightly before fiddling with the pouch and opening it, scooping his hand in and taking out a little glowing ball. It made a small crackling noise like it was a fire, but seemed peaceful circling around in Yugi's hand. Yugi looked up at Yami, holding his hand and putting the ball in his hand and pointing to him.

'What? I have to do it?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded, holding tightly to Yami's hands 'Alright'.

Yugi then tapped his hands to get his attention, closing his eyes to show Yami. Yami nodded, following Yugi's lead and closing his eyes. Though he wasn't sure if he was supposed to speak or not.

'Umm…I wish that…me and Yugi went…to his house?' Yami couldn't help but think how pathetic that sounded to him. And with the dead silence, perhaps it didn't work.

'Gotcha!'

Yami jumped back and opened his eyes, seeing the small house he knew that was Yugi's house. Yugi had caught something in his hands, clasping it tightly in his hands and turning to Yami with a determined look.

'Quick! Open the bag!' Yugi ordered.

Yami nodded, quickly opening the pouch around his neck for Yugi. He moved closer and tipped the glowing ball inside and tied the pouch back up, giving a nod.

'You'll have to wait a few minutes or so' Yugi explained 'That way you can go back home'.

'Oh…right' Yami held the pouch lightly in his hands 'Thanks again'.

Yugi smiled 'You can keep it if you want. So you can come and visit me all you want'.

Yami nodded 'Yeah. I might do that'.

Yugi smiled again, then pulling Yami to sit down by the table 'I bet you're hungry!' Yugi moved over to some cupboards and rummaged around, leaving Yami to sit himself round and look out the large gap they had as a window, feeling the hot and cool air mix inside the house. Yugi then walked over, handing Yami a bowl that was filled with fruits of different kinds. Yami took it off of Yugi, looked at it, then looked up at the blushing Yugi.

'I-I don't know what you like…' Yugi said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head 'B-But I know you have fruits like these…so…umm…'

Yami smiled, taking an apple out of the bowl and biting into it 'It's alright. I don't mind'.

Yugi gave a sigh, then sat down next to Yami as he ate some more of the apple. The silence between them made Yami feel awkward so he felt that he should speak up.

'Umm…I have some…probably annoying questions to ask' Yami said with a smile 'Do you think you'll be able to help?'

'Of course!' Yugi turned more to face Yami 'What is it?'

'Well…umm…those women from before, who were they exactly?' Yami asked.

'Shape shifter hunters' Yugi replied.

'Right…umm…I could guess they hunt you down and stuff…but…why do they do that?'

Yugi played with his shirt 'Well…we have some metals in our body that are very valuable, so they try to catch us and extract the metals from our bodies in hope that they can get rich off it'.

'That sounds horrible' Yami muttered, turning the apple around in his hand 'It's…just to kill people so they can get money off it? Its wrong'.

Yugi smiled, scooting close to Yami 'Well…it's a good thing that they don't know where we are. So…we're safe'.

'Yeah' Yami took another bite and set the apple core on the table 'Another thing I was wondering…you can change into any animal right but…can you change into like a girl?'

Yugi giggled and nodded his head, then closing his eyes his body shifted to fit that of a girl roughly about Yami's age with long blonde hair and violet eyes like Yugi's. She wore a pale blue best and some shorts. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at Yami.

'Like that?' He asked in his new woman voice.

'Yeah…I was just curious if you can actually change sex is all' Yami explained.

'Do you know what the women around here are best known for?' Yugi asked, Yami turned to him shaking his head. Yugi smirked and leaned up to whisper it in Yami's ear, Yami's face darkened to a red colour when Yugi finished off with a giggle.

'O-Oh…' Yami looked down at Yugi who now rested on his shoulder 'W-Well…umm…I-I guess…I-It's good…'

Yugi giggled then, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and making him go backwards and lay on the floor, Yugi didn't seem to mind the change of position-despite Yami's face going to a bright red colour at the embarrassment-and giggled some more before placing a small kiss on Yami's neck.

'Hello, what's going on here?' Someone asked.

Yami immediately sat up, managing to knock Yugi off him and turned to face Malik and Ryou who walked in, feeling more embarrassed that they had seen them together.

'N-Nothing!' Yami said, moving away from the female Yugi 'N-Nothing on what you're thinking off'.

'Sure' Malik gave a smirk before raising an eyebrow 'Weren't you banned from here?'

Yugi sat up, then changing back to his boy version then standing up 'Malik, Ryou, please don't tell anyone!'

'Calm down' Malik waved his hand to Yugi 'We aren't grassers we were just wondering'.

'Well…I-I wanted Yami to come here' Yugi gave a shy explanation, playing with his clothes again 'S-So we can play house guest sort of thing…'

Yami frowned as he sat himself round at the table "House guest? Never heard of that before…"

Malik chuckled 'Well…you're playing a very dangerous game of house guest' He then turned to Yami 'And you really shouldn't hang around here for too long, the governors might just find you'.

Yami gave a small shiver to that 'You don't need to remind me'.

Malik sniggered, sitting down next to Yami and Ryou followed his lead and sat down at the table.

'But…as we're all here we might as well make the most of it'.

Yugi giggled, then heading over to the cupboards again to get some more food out for his friends.

* * *

Yami stayed with the three shape shifters for a good hour or so, just talking with them and asking them more questions to find out more about these people-which often lead Yugi or Malik to shape shifting into something to please Yami. It was only when Yugi and Malik were talking about their favourite animals that Yami remembered he told his friends he was taking the black cat-also known as Yugi-outside, so he had to go back as it seemed odd to take an hour to put a cat out.

Yami finished off with the fruit he was eating and then stood up 'Sorry, but I should be getting back now'.

Yugi whined, getting up and hugging Yami tightly round the middle 'You'll come back tomorrow, right?'

'Err…sure' Yami returned the hug and smiled 'After three of course'.

Yugi nodded, then letting go of Yami and smiling 'I'll make sure to be a better host for tomorrow then'.

Yami chuckled 'Well…okay then…'

'Yeah, we might see you as well tomorrow then' Malik said, turning to Ryou 'Right Ryou?'

Ryou nodded, making Yami smile 'Well…I guess I don't have much of a choice then'.

Yugi played with Yami's pouch, taking out the crackling glowing ball out and putting it in Yami's hands.

'It's just the same as last time' Yugi said 'You might want to close your eyes…it's not a very pretty journey'.

Yami nodded, smiling before closing his eyes 'See you tomorrow I guess'.

There was no answer, making Yami frown slightly as he opened his eyes to find himself in the bathroom he was in earlier. Yami looked down in his hands, panicking when the glow ball wasn't there in his hands, frantically looking around Yami saw it buzzing around high in the air as it couldn't find a way to escape. Yami too the opportunity to grabbed it in his hands and shove it in the pouch, then slipping the pouch under his shirt as he headed back to his room.

After managing to give an excuse-surprising himself that he could make up such a good excuse to his friends-though often found himself for the rest of the evening playing with the pouch under his shirt. Giving a small smile at the soft warm feel of it, it was a strange feeling, but it reminded him of Yugi.

*****************************End of chapter 5*******************************

Me: 'I should make a song about breaking rules'.

Diao: 'Vann, do you remember the last time that happened?'

Me: 'Yeah okay then…'

Diao: 'Just stick with stories'.

Me: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. These feelings

Me: 'God I almost forgot this story existed'.

Diao: 'I'm not going to ask how it's possible'.

Me: 'Oh with me, everything is possible'.

Chapter 6-These feelings

Yami walked with his friends as they returned to the hotel after their outing, though his mind was elsewhere. His friends notice this, so Joey made up a little plan between himself and Tristan.

'Take this Yami!' Joey shouted as he slapped a sticker over Yami's forehead.

Yami frowned, peeling off the sticker-or label-off his head and tossing it aside 'What was that for?'

'For ignoring us' Joey answered, then knocking on Yami's head 'You home sick or something?'

'No…I was just…thinking…'

Joey and Tristan smirked 'Oh? About a girl?'

Yami blushed slightly 'No! Just…thinking'.

'Ooohhh, touchy' Joey chuckled 'It must be about a girl. He keeps sneaking off recently and is gone longer'.

'Must be a girl then' Tristan sniggered.

Yami blushed a bit more 'It's not! Anyway, I'm going for a while, I'll see you guys later'.

'Ooohhh, off to see your girlfriend?' Joey and Tristan laughed.

Yami sighed and walked away, leaving Anzu to scold Joey and Tristan for their childish behaviour. Though the thought that Yugi was his girlfriend was both funny and disturbing-remembering the time Yugi had turned to a woman. Yami ended up blushing slightly as he imagined Yugi back as the girl before, then taking him to introduce to his friends, but he wasn't sure if Yugi would take that a little too seriously.

Akemi and Sumiko watched as Yami passed them in the street without realising, they stood from the wall and started to follow Yami from behind him.

'He has to be going back there right?' Sumiko asked.

'Of course. He was with that shape shifter before, so he must know the way to that place' Akemi replied, smiling to the other woman as they followed Yami discreetly.

Yami, as he walked, reached down through his neck and held the small bag in his hand. He turned down a side street before walking through some alleys before he knew he was alone. He opened the bag, scooping out the light like he had done before many other times, he held it close in his hand as he thought to himself to be in Yugi's home.

Yami opened his eyes when he felt something soft on his back, looking around he realised he was in Yugi's bedroom, laying across his bed. Yami mumbled some things as he stood from the bed and walked over to the door.

'Yugi's going to think I'm a perv if I keep coming in from his bedroom' Yami muttered.

Yami had the odd problem of getting his arrivals right, a few times he ended up in the main room, one time he ended up outside-which was risky-but most of the time he ended up in Yugi's bedroom, which was awkward if one of Yugi's friends were over and they had the tendency to make jokes.

Yami opened the door carefully and looked inside, a crimson colour as Yugi, Malik and Ryou looked up at Yami.

'Hiding in the bedroom again are we?' Malik joked 'Kinky'.

'I-It's not like that. You know it' Yami muttered as he walked in.

Yugi stood up, jogged over to Yami and hugged him tightly 'Welcome back!'

'Thanks' Yami hugged Yugi back before being invited to sit with them 'So what's going on here then?'

'We were going to make a big cake for you!' Yugi said happily.

'Err…really? I…don't like cake that much…'

'Y-You don't?'

'That's just despicable' Malik muttered.

'I-I'll try it though' Yami assured 'I mean…it would be rude of me if I didn't…'

'Yay! Thank you Yami!' Yugi hugged Yami again, making the teen blush slightly.

'You know we weren't really talking about that' Malik added.

Yami chuckled 'I figured so'.

* * *

Yami stayed with the three shape shifters for a while, enjoying having their conversations, and even playing a game with them. Yugi then suddenly stood up, making the others look up at his determined face.

'I forgot that I had to buy some more food for me and grandpa!' Yugi explained as he went to the door 'Umm…you don't mind? I promised grandpa I'd buy stuff before he got back home'.

Ryou then stood up, making Yugi look towards him 'Ryou, you can stay if you want' Ryou simply shook his head slightly, making Yugi smile as he held Ryou's hand 'Okay. Malik, Yami, will you be alright on your own for a while?'

Malik nodded 'Sure. Yami will be in one piece when you get back'.

'That's comforting' Yami joked.

'Alright, I'll see you all later then'.

Yugi pulled Ryou out of the room so it was only Malik and Yami in the room together. A sudden silence was between the two teens as they waited for a while.

'Not very talkative when Yugi's not around are you?' Malik commented.

'Oh…well…I wouldn't know what to talk about' Yami explained 'So…yeah…'

Malik chuckled 'I know one thing we can talk about if you like'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the table slightly 'Sure. If it will make you happy'.

'Okay. What do you think of Yugi?' Malik asked.

Yami blushed to a faint colour and looked away 'Umm…what do you mean?'

'Well it's obvious Yugi likes you. Unless you haven't noticed'.

Yami looked up at Malik, his pink colour getting more deeper 'Y-You mean…like as in…like like?'

'Yes, I mean like that'.

Yami looked down at the table, feeling his body get slightly nervous at Malik's words, he even shifted a little.

'But…we've only known each other…for a week now…'

'We're really different to you humans on the inside' Malik chuckled, turning to Yami 'You see…where as you humans go through about ten or so people before choosing one person to settle with-and even then you tend to have affairs-but us shape shifters…we're born with that instinct to know who we're paired up with. So we don't need to hurt so many people'.

'How do you know you have the right person though?'

Malik smiled 'We just do. It's a gut feeling. Like me and Ryou, I know he's right for me'.

Yami nodded 'A-And you're saying…Yugi has these feelings…for me?'

'Apparently'.

Yami looked at Malik confused, then to the table 'Thanks…for telling me anyway…'

'No problem'.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou came back almost an hour later, with all the food Yugi and his grandfather needed. Then Malik and Ryou had to go, saying their goodbyes to Yugi and Yami leaving them on their own. Yugi looked out of the balcony and sighed when he saw the sky turning to an orange colour.

'I guess you'll have to go home now' Yugi commented, turning to Yami with a smile 'But…you'll come back tomorrow right?'

'Yeah…umm…Yugi?'

'Yes?'

Yami blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck 'Umm…well…do you…really like me?'

'Yes'.

Yami blushed some more 'Y-You say it…so confidently…'

Yugi giggled 'Well…I've known it for a very long time now. So I don't feel embarrassed or anything'.

'Oh…umm…h-how long?'

'Since I've first met you' Yugi smiled 'It's something like you call love at first sight for us…we don't really have to know the person to fall in love with them…'

'Yeah…Malik kinda explained it to me…'

'Oh' Yugi took a deep breath and turned to Yami 'Do…you feel the same way?'

'Err…I-I'm not sure…I've only known you for a week…I-I don't know…'

Yugi's face lost it's smile then, looking away with a simple 'Oh'.

'D-Don't be like that' Yami tried to comfort Yugi 'I-I still like you as a friend…'

'Yeah…' Yugi replied dismally.

Yami sighed, knowing that anybody-even shape shifters presumably-would be hurt after being turned down like that. Yami moved closer and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, the smaller teen turned to him.

'Please…don't be upset…' Yami tried to calm.

'I can't…' Yugi looked up at Yami 'I thought…you'd feel the same…'

Yami softened his eyes 'Please Yugi…we can be friends…'

Yugi nodded as he wiped away a few loose tears, then turning to Yami to give him a brave looking smile. Though Yami found it a bit strange as he and Yugi moved a little closer to each other, small blushes across their faces as they kept leaning closer until their lips touched gently. Though they just stared at each other-both a little embarrassed in the position they had ended up in-but they soon sunk into the kiss as they closed their eyes and kissed a little more passionately.

******************************End of chapter 6******************************

Me: 'And that's why you should never doubt a shape shifters feelings. Because they're usually right'.

Diao: 'And how would you know?'

Me: 'Because…shut up'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Caught

Me: 'Yes…hehe'.

Diao: 'Evil plans?'

Me: 'You bet ya'.

Diao: 'Figures'.

Chapter 7-Caught

Yami started to wake up once he heard voices by him, when he opened his eyes-though it was a little blurry and bright-he could make out Joey and Tristan kneeling by his bed with large smirks plastered on their faces.

'Oh Yugi, you're my world my love' Joey said with a flutter of his eyelids 'I want us to live together with two beautiful children happily ever after' They both laughed as Yami glared at them 'Who's Yugi, Yami?'

Yami groaned and turned over in his bed 'Go away' He muttered.

They chuckled again but simply stood up 'Is it your girlfriend? You were saying her name a lot in your sleep. Were you having a good dream?'

Yami simply muttered something and closed his eyes again, a small blush going over his face as he couldn't believe he had mumbled Yugi's name in his sleep, and it made it worse that Joey and Tristan had to hear it. The two teens chuckled between themselves while Yami tried his best to ignore him.

'What kind of name is Yugi anyway? It doesn't sound very feminine' Joey said.

'Maybe that's how Yami likes them' Tristan sniggered.

'Shut up!' Yami grabbed his pillow and threw it at the two 'Will you give it a rest? I'm trying to sleep!'

'Touchy' They both said together as Yami pulled the covers over his head 'Besides, you should've been up ten minutes ago'.

Yami sighed, sitting up and glaring at his friends 'Why didn't you just tell me that then?'

They shrugged their shoulders, Yami sighed and got out of the bed, he had troublesome friends indeed.

* * *

After going with his school and being tormented by his two friends, Yami managed to sneak off again-but not before some embarrassment from his friends again. Yami slipped down an empty street before taking out the pouch Yugi gave him and disappearing to the shape shifter world.

It wasn't surprising that he ended up on the bed again, he gave a sigh and relaxed on Yugi's bed and closed his eyes.

'I can't be asked to move…' Yami mumbled, turning his head to one side.

'Well you don't have to'.

Yami blushed and sat up fast, seeing Yugi sat on the end of the bed with a sweet smile. Yami bite his lip as Yugi handed him the glowing ball, putting it inside the pouch.

'Thanks…umm…did you know I was going to be here?' Yami asked as he sat properly on the bed.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Out of the other times you came here, you've landed on my bed, so why should this time be any different?'

Yami chuckled and rubbed the back of his head 'Yeah, I guess that makes sense'.

Yugi giggled, then turned around so he faced Yami 'I missed you'.

'Yeah, school was boring' Yami rolled his eyes as he remembered it 'It was so annoying with Joey and Tristan picking on me'.

Yugi tipped his head to one side slightly 'Why?'

Yami blushed slightly and rubbed his arm 'W-Well…err…I was kind of…umm…talking in my sleep…' Yami explained embarrassed 'And…err…I-I was…dreaming of you…a-and apparently…I-I was saying your name…t-they were asking…weird questions…'

Yugi smiled sweetly with a small blush on his face 'Aww…that's so cute Yami'.

Yami blushed heavier and looked away 'W-Well it's not like I can help it. A-And being in the same room as the two made it worse'.

Yugi giggled and moved forwards, holding Yami's hands he reached up to give him a small peck on the cheek 'Thank you though'.

'For what?'

'For dreaming of me'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Well it's nothing. I mean…it's not like I wanted to dream about you-no wait!' Yami slapped his forehead 'That came out wrong! I meant that I can't control what I dream or if I talk in my sleep or not…I've made things worse haven't I?'

Yugi couldn't help but giggle, then reaching up to kiss Yami on the lips. Yami closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back, holding Yugi's waist as he instinctively pulled him closer into the kiss. When they broke the kiss they smiled at each other and nuzzled each others noses.

'I'm going to miss this place when I go back' Yami admitted.

Yugi looked sad by then, but gave a smile 'You can always stay here with me…then you won't have to leave…'

Yami sighed 'I'd like to Yugi…really…but I have my family and my home and my life…as much as I'd want to, I can't do that just yet. I still have school to go through and stuff'.

Yugi nodded and smiled 'But…you can still see me…through the star…right?'

Yami smiled 'Yes' Yami agreed, giving him a small kiss on the lips 'I'll always will come and see you'.

Yugi smiled and leaned into Yami for a hug, but then there was a loud crash and they looked up to see several guard standing at the bedroom door. Both teens stood up as there was only one explanation why they were there.

'You. Human' The guard beckoned Yami forwards 'You're needed'.

Yami swallowed a lump, knowing that he was in big trouble.

* * *

The guards dragged Yami-and unfortunately Yugi-through the city and to the governors. Yami remembered walking down the same corridor before, then coming to the same room where the exact same governors sat-including the bird headed one-but this time Yami couldn't laugh. The guards pushed Yami forward slightly so he stood in front of them.

'Here again are we human?' The man in the middle asked as he took some papers 'We warned you what happened if you came back here. Do you purposely ignore rules?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I guess…'

He hummed 'Very well. We gave you a last chance, and now you must be executed, any last words?'

Yami bit his lip, thinking of any great words he could say; instead he thought of the best phrase he could think of 'Catch me if you can'.

Yami then ducked as the guards tried to grab them, crawling between their legs before getting up and pushing the doors back so he could run out.

'Don't let him escape!' He heard them shout, and he knew he couldn't turn back after that.

Yami turned down corridors as he ran as fast as he could to get away from them, only to skid to a halt when he saw guards coming down the other end of the corridor. He was trapped between two groups of guards closing quickly on him. Yami turned to the window, looking out he saw one of the aqueducts directly under the window.

'Better then nothing' Yami climbed out of the window and took a jump, landing in the water he pushed himself up and started to run along the aqueduct.

People looked up as some water trickled out of the aqueduct, Yami ran as fast as he could through the water, but as it came to his knees he it slowed the teen down a little.

"Crap, I have to get out of here soon" Yami thought as he ran, looking down as he saw the guards chasing him from the streets. It was then Yami remembered about the small pouch. He reached down his shirt and opened it up to take the small glowing ball out in his hands.

'Hey stop kid!' The guards ordered, but Yami had already disappeared from the aqueduct.

* * *

Yami gave a groan as he landed on the street with a heavy thud. Yami sat up and rubbed the back of his head, seeing the glowing ball quickly dart around so he caught it and placed it back in his pouch. Yami sighed, holding the pouch in his hand as he closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry Yugi…' Yami whispered quietly.

The teen sat in that spot for a while before pushing himself up and moving along again, knowing it would be the last time he could go visit Yugi.

But then someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down a darker ally before pushing him up against the wall, Yami looked up at the people, only to glare when he realised it was Sumiko and Akemi who had caught him.

'What do you bitches want?' Yami growled.

'Oh, so the kid remembers us' Sumiko joked 'Well that saves on introductions'.

'Yeah, and straight to the point, where are your little shape shifter friends?' Akemi questioned.

'Like I'd tell you anything' Yami growled as he tried to push them off 'You'd have to kill me first before I tell you anything!'

There was a click and Yami looked as Sumiko placed a gun against his cheek 'That can easily be arranged kid. Now tell us; where are your little freaks?'

'I'll never tell you. Not even if you threaten me'.

They clicked the gun again and pressed it hard into his face 'That's too bad, because you're about to get your head blown off'.

'Hey!' They turned to see a man down the other end of the ally 'What's going on?'

Yami took the chance to push the women away and make a run for it. They turned to shoot at Yami, but the teen had already run off.

'Shit! Now we'll never find them! He knows we're onto him so he'll be extra careful!' Akemi kicked some dirt 'Stupid kid!'

Sumiko looked at the other, then down to the floor as she picked something up 'Not quite'.

Akemi turned to glare at Sumiko 'What do you mean?'

She then shook the pouch at her with a smirk 'I found out how the boy gets to the world'.

Akemi smirked, then giving Sumiko a high-five before pocketing the pouch.

'That stupid kid doesn't know what he's done' They chuckled as they walked off down the ally.

****************************End of chapter 7********************************

Me: 'Uh oh. I think there is trouble on the horizon'.

Diao: 'Yep. Knowing you it's imminent'.

Me: 'Mwhahahaha!'

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Invasion

Me: 'I get to be evil with no limits! Yay!'

Diao: 'Oh boy'.

Me: 'Suck it up punk!'

Chapter 8-Invasion

Yugi and Solomon slept peacefully that night, Yugi snuggled into his pillow and sighed in his sleep, before waking up to a large echoing noise. Yugi sat up in his bed, looking around the small room before hearing another echo and turning to his grandfather and shaking him awake.

'Grandpa' Yugi persisted, shaking him a bit harder 'Wake up!'

Solomon mumbled before turning to Yugi 'Yugi…what are you doing?'

'I can hear something' Yugi whispered.

Solomon sat up as the echo grew closer, they slipped out of their beds and walked over to the balcony to see if they could see what it was, then there was a high pitched whistle and then a fireball flew down and hit a house setting it ablaze. Yugi screamed as well, stepping back a little from the flames, Solomon looked around and saw some large helicopters approaching the city.

'Hunters!' Solomon turned to Yugi as he clung to the door, feeling the ground shake as more as more fireballs hit various houses in the city 'Yugi! You must run! Get out of here!'

'I don't want to go!' Yugi cried 'I don't want to leave you!'

'Yugi!' Solomon grabbed the teens arms 'You have to go! I'll be fine! Now hurry!'

Yugi didn't argue then, running from the house and into the street as he looked up another fireball flew over his head. Yugi cringed when it smashed into another house, people running around in the streets screaming and trying to get away from the fires. Yugi ran through the streets, wondering where he could go for safety.

'Yami…' Yugi whispered, then ducking down another street to try and find a portal to the human world. Yugi kept on running until he headed down a side street and skidded to a halt.

'Oh look' Akemi smirked as she took out her gun 'Isn't that the runt we tried to catch last time?'

'It certainly is' Sumiko agreed 'There's nowhere you can run now little boy'.

Yugi turned and ran back in the same direction, Akemi held her gun up and shot at Yugi, Yugi quickly dived so he missed the shot and changed into a large eagle before taking off into the air and flying over the roofs.

'Damn, he got away again' Akemi growled as she put her gun away.

'It's not like he has anywhere to go' Sumiko smiled as she walked down the street 'Come on, lets get the others'.

Yugi flew over the roofs before coming to the fountain, he landed in front of it before changing back into his human self. He forced the fountain open before jumping through it and hoping Yami would help somehow.

* * *

Yami, Joey and Tristan were asleep in their room. It was past midnight for them and they were fast asleep and unaware. A small crow came to the window then, landing on the windowsill and tapping on the window, squawking as none of the teens moved. Yami groaned and opened his eyes, hearing the bird and looked over at the window, he sighed and got up.

'What the hell is that noise?' Joey mumbled half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

'Just a bird Joey. Go back to sleep' Yami opened the window and tried to shoo the crow 'Go on, get out of here'.

The crow squawked at him as it dived into the room and landed on the floor, changing back to Yugi and showing the tears going down his face. Yami stared at him before closing the window.

'Yugi? What's wrong?' Yami asked, but Yugi simply clung to his chest and cried into that.

'Yugi?' Joey and Tristan sat up then, seeing the teen hanging on his chest 'How the hell did he get in here? Yami what's going on?'

'Err…' Yami looked down at the crying Yugi on his chest 'I-I'll explain later. Come on Yugi'.

Joey and Tristan watched as Yami moved Yugi over to the door and shut the door behind them. Joey and Tristan stared at each other.

'I thought Yugi was a girl…' Joey mumbled.

* * *

Yami took Yugi to the bathroom again, though Yugi refused to let go of his chest and cried heavily into his pyjama top. Yami held Yugi close and stroked his hair.

'Yugi, what's wrong?' Yami asked softly. Then remembering Yugi couldn't talk in the normal world 'Is it me?' Yugi shook his head 'Is it something to do with your grandfather?' Yugi nodded his head 'Is he sick?' A shake 'Hurt?' There was a silence before Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Hold on'.

Yami let go of Yugi and left the teen in the bathroom for a few short minutes before returning and handing him a notepad and pen, a jacket over his arm 'Write it down for me' He said as he slipped his jacket over his pyjama top 'I have a feeling I'm going to go with you somewhere'.

Yugi got to work writing it down, Yami watched him quickly scribble what had happened with tears running down his face. He handed the notepad over when he finished and rubbed his eyes while Yami read.

'Oh no…the hunters!' Yami looked up at Yugi 'Have they done a lot of damage already?' Yugi nodded 'Shit. How did they-?' Yami felt around his neck, then panicking as he looked down his shirt 'Shit! Shit! Shit! They took my star!' Yami glared at the notepad before turning to Yugi 'Don't worry Yugi. I'll make sure everyone is alright. But we have to leave now, show me the way there'.

Yugi nodded and grabbed Yami's hand, pulling him out of the bathroom and out onto the street. There wasn't that many people, so no one bothered to question about two boys running through the town-one of them in his pyjamas. Yugi took Yami to a small fountain secluded in a side street before opening it up and pulling Yami into the other world.

* * *

Yami and Yugi landed in another street on their feet-surprisingly for Yami-they looked around the dark street. There was silent, and no fires or screams. Yami looked around and tried to picture the scene Yugi wrote, but it looked like the contrast of that.

'Yugi…where are we?' Yami asked.

'My home…' Yugi whispered as he let go of his hand and looked around.

'But…nothing seems wrong…'

'No. No. T-They must've captured them!' Yugi exclaimed, turning to Yami 'We have to help them! We have to set them free!'

'Okay, calm down' Yami held Yugi's arms 'Stressing isn't going to help. Besides…if you're right they could be anywhere, so we have to keep quiet'.

Yugi nodded 'What are we going to do?'

'First…we have to find the rest of the people. Free them and hopefully they'll help us. And then we'll take down the hunters. Do you think you can do that?'

'How can we?' Yugi questioned, looking down a little 'We're shape shifters…and they're hunters…'

'That's it!' Yugi looked up as Yami gave a smile 'They're humans like me. But you and everyone else are shape shifters, you can easily beat them. You just have to try your best, do you think you can do that?'

Yugi nodded 'I sure can!'

Yami smiled and was about to say something, but before he could say anything Akemi and Sumiko jumped down from the roofs and grabbed the teens, pulling them apart and holding them tightly in their arms.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out, only to get jabbed in the neck with some sort of rod, it made him go limp and fall unconscious in Sumiko's arms.

'Yugi!' Yami fought with Akemi as he tried to reach to Yugi 'Let me go! Yugi!'

'Oh shut up' Akemi growled as she pulled Yami away from Yugi as they were both separated. Yami did all he could to hit the woman and try to get to Yugi, but in the end she tied Yami's hands together and pulled on his hair to force him to move along with her. Yami tried to look and see if he could still see Yugi, but he couldn't see anything behind him, so he had lost Yugi to the others.

******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'CLIFFHANGER!'

Diao: 'Why caps lock?'

Me: 'Because it makes it more…tense!'

Diao: 'Err…no it doesn't'.

Me: 'Shut up. You don't know nothing'.

Diao: 'Well that means you don't either'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Me: 'Because somebody dies…now am I lying or not?' XD


	9. The search for Yugi

Me: 'Ah, so it is. The deaths'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'I said…on with the show!'

Diao: 'Hmm…'

Chapter 9-The search for Yugi

Yami fidgeted in the chair, having been tied tightly to it he persisted to wriggle and wriggle until he could come up with a better escape plan.

'Oi!' Yami looked up as Akemi walked over to him 'Stop moving! It's annoying!'

'Make me!' Yami retorted.

Akemi then held the gun out to Yami, a smirk on her face 'Wanna challenge me again?'

Yami glared at her but kept quiet as she moved off, Yami then looked over his shoulder and tried to pull his wrists out of the rope, but failed to do so. He sighed heavily and looked up at Akemi who stood closest to him.

'What have you done with Yugi?' Yami asked.

'I dunno what you're talking about' She muttered and played with the gun in her hands.

'You bitch'.

She turned to glare at Yami 'You've got guts for someone with a death wish'.

'Yeah well…you have…big boobs for such a bitch'.

She raised an eyebrow 'Is that the best you can do love?'

'Don't call me love!'

'Then shut up!'

There was a beeping that made Akemi turn her head to Sumiko as she took out a phone and answered it, Akemi hurried over, leaving Yami to fidget on his own.

'Yes boss?' Sumiko answered, turning to Akemi as she joined her side 'Uhuh…don't worry. The boy is tied up, he won't be much of a nuisance'.

Yami looked over his shoulder and cursed silently as they more he pulled his wrists free, the more the rope cut into his skin. He looked around his surroundings, trying to find something to cut the rope with; only realising that he was sat behind a large statue with a spear in it's hand-just about right to cut through something. Yami Swung his legs a little to get the chair to move back, only to stop when it caused a scraping noise and Akemi and Sumiko turned to him.

'What?' Yami questioned.

'What are you doing?' Akemi growled as she walked over.

'Trying to get comfortable' Yami muttered as he shifted again 'This chair is killing me'.

'Oh good then'.

'What happened to human rights? Aren't I supposed to have the right to a comfortable chair or something? And freedom and whatnot?'

Akemi then slapped Yami and caused a red mark on his cheek 'You have the right to shut up if you have any sense!'

'Akemi leave him. He's just an idiot' Sumiko and gestured her back.

Akemi gave Yami one last glare and turned to walk back to Sumiko, Yami tried again, trying to keep the chair quiet as he rocked himself gently to the statue. He checked on Akemi and Sumiko who were more focused on their call then Yami. Yami slipped his hands over the spear on the statue and started to move them up and down fast, hoping that it would work and cut through. He looked over his shoulder after a few moments, seeing the rope being cut and almost finished, Yami smiled and went faster until his hands felt free. He rubbed the red marks on his wrists before standing up and sidling to the window as Akemi and Sumiko talked some more to their boss.

Yami looked out of the window when he reached it, seeing the familiar aqueduct that spread out into the city. Yami climbed out of the window and was about to jump for it.

'Hey!'

Yami quickly pushed himself out when he heard a bang-lucky that he missed the gun shot-and ended up in the water. He quickly stood up and started running down the aqueduct again, Akemi took a few shots at Yami, missing him at all times.

'Damnit!' She then jumped out of the window and landed in the aqueduct, looking up at Sumiko 'Follow him in the streets!'

Sumiko nodded and disappeared, Akemi ran down the aqueduct, putting more bullets in her gun ready to shoot Yami down again. The teen looked behind him to see Akemi chasing him, he then took a risk turning and jumping to one of the roofs nearby, though misjudging his jump and sliding down to the end of the tiles-he clung on and looked around for a safe way to get down. He looked up, seeing Akemi standing in the aqueduct with her gun ready to shoot Yami, he bit his lip and closed his eyes as he let go of the tiles and landed on something soft as Akemi shot and missed. Yami opened his eyes-realising he had landed in a cart with bags in it-he quickly got up and ran off as Akemi shot multiple time, managing to scratch Yami across the cheek as he ran down the street and turned a corner.

'Shit!' She cursed as she jumped on the rim of the roof, spotting Sumiko in the street below 'Sumiko! He's somewhere in the streets! Find him!'

Sumiko nodded and ran off, Akemi stayed on the roof, prowling as she jumped from one roof to another, looking for Yami again.

* * *

Yami slid down a wall when he was sure he was safe, catching his breath back he looked around to try and remember where he was, and where Yugi was. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, walking down the street before coming to a large well in the centre of some houses. He looked around carefully before walking out and looking around for signs.

'Where are the other shape shifters?' Yami mumbled to himself 'They can't have all been killed by now…'

Then there was a splash that made Yami jump back, but was calm when he saw a girl leaning on the well and beckoning Yami to come closer. She had pure white hair and her skin was almost as pale as he hair-though if she was wearing anything at all. Yami came closer, but was a little suspicious.

'Are you a shape shifter?' Yami asked. The girl only shook her head and pointed inside the well. Yami leaned over and looked in, only seeing the black bottom and the girls legs that resembled like fins and yet still had legs 'Are you a mermaid?'

The girl giggled and sunk into the water, still beckoning Yami to come with her. Yami bit his lip, not sure if he should trust this girl or not, or where she wanted to take him.

'Wait! Are you showing me where Yugi is?' Yami asked, but the girl only sunk lower and giggled some more. Yami bit his lip but decided to take that risk, slipping his body over the wall of the well and into the water.

Yami looked up as the top of the well furthered from him, but he knew it was only a few strokes away to get air back. He looked around for the girl, spotting her as she pulled off a grate and pointed to it. Yami swam a little closer and looked into it, wondering if this was the way to Yugi, though he spotted an immediate problem as he covered his mouth almost running out of air.

But before he could swim to the surface, the girl held his face and placed her lips over Yami's. Yami blushed heavily and his eyes went wide as she kissed him, but then realised what she was doing. Air filled his lungs again like he was at the surface, the girl pulled away when he had a full breath again, Yami touched his lips and looked at her as she giggled again.

"She must be able to give me air" Yami thought, then pointed to both of them to communicate to the girl, she gave a nod and held Yami's hand as she pulled him through the channel to hopefully Yugi.

* * *

As soon as they saw light and left the channel, Yami surfaced and looked around. Despite the girl giving him air on their way, it was very awkward for Yami to kiss another person-and it made him anxious not being able to go up for air. He looked around, seeing they had came to a large and daunting building with guards surrounding it, the small channel of water going straight into the building. Yami turned to the girl as she surfaced next to him.

'I guess we're going inside right?' Yami whispered, getting a nod from her. They sunk back into the water again and followed the water into the building, the girl leading Yami through the channel until she surfaced and Yami surfaced as well.

They ended in what looked like a cave, Yami looked around and spotted jail cells, each filled with the shape shifters of the town looking miserable. Yami quickly got out of the water, looking for Yugi but not being able to see him with the others blocking the way.

'Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here' Yami assured quietly to the shape shifters.

'Human!' Malik came to the front of a cell and smiled when he saw Yami 'I knew you'd be here like a shot'.

'Well you can't have all the fun' Yami joked as he looked down at the locks, knowing he couldn't break them open 'Why can't you guys just change into something and escape?'

'We can't' Malik then pointed to the roof of the caves where scanners were put in 'They make sure that we can't change. If we do, it goes off and the guards come here'.

'Great' Yami looked around, then picking up a rock he threw it hard at on of the scanners making it fall from the roof and break from impact, Yami picked up another rock and threw it at the other scanner so it fell as well. Both of them laid broken on the ground, and after Yami broke them a few more times they were truly worthless.

'Okay, I think it's safe now' Yami then turned to the water 'Go in the water and don't come back out until you reach the other side of the building'.

The shape shifters didn't waste any time, changing into anything small so they could slip past the bars and then change into something aquatic as they jumped in the water and swam away, Yami looked around at the people trying to find Yugi but then the last few people disappeared and there was no sign of Yugi.

'Where is he?' Yami whispered, then turning back to the water and jumped in as he and the girl followed the shape shifters through the water.

* * *

When they came to the other side of the channel, they all slipped out past the guards and managed to hide in the town. Yami soon followed them-having to leave the girl behind as it looked like she couldn't leave the water-he looked around and yet still couldn't find Yugi in the large crowd.

'Where's Yugi?' Yami called out, making the shape shifters silent and turn to him 'Where is he…'

'He's not here' Malik walked over to him and patted his shoulder 'The boss probably has him. Just like some of the others…you know…first to kill sort of thing'.

Yami's eyes widened 'Where is this boss guy?'

'He took over the governors building' Malik pointed to the familiar building Yami had been to twice on his visits to the world 'No doubt Yugi will be there as well'.

'Then lets go!' Yami started running to it, but skidded to a halt when he realised no one was following him. He turned back to the shape shifters who kept to their spots 'Am I missing something here?'

'We can't fight against them' Malik explained, getting nods from the others 'They're…they're too strong…'

Yami stared at them 'You're kidding right? There's more of you then there is of them. And you're afraid to do anything?'

'We don't want anyone else hurt'.

'Come on!' Yami turned to them, a serious frown on his face 'They're going to kill you all off one by one because they know that you're scared! And you're worried about people getting hurt if you do something? You're shape shifters damnit! You can do whatever you want! You shouldn't let some bastards push you around! You should stand up for what you believe in! For the people you love! That's better then doing nothing!'

They didn't say anything, just looking away at the scolding Yami gave them. The teen sighed heavily and turned again 'Fine. But I'm not letting them hurt Yugi!'

He ran off again, going down the street and leaving the shape shifters behind. Malik looked up as Yami disappeared down the streets, he sighed as the teen disappeared in the darkness.

'Good luck human' He whispered to himself 'You'll need it'.

*******************************End of chapter 9*****************************

Me: 'Oohh…Yami rescued the shape shifters, but what about Yugi? Will he be too late? Will he rescue Yugi? Will the shape shifters help? It's just too much! I'm gonna explode!'

Diao: 0.0

Me: 'Just kidding'.

Diao: 'I know, but still, what the hell?'

Me: 'It makes tension rise for the next chapter'.

Diao: 'I'll start your funeral then…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Final stand

Me: 'Everyone is pissed off with the shape shifters. Teehee'.

Diao: 'I don't think you should be laughing about it Vann…'

Me: 'Well I am so ha!'

Chapter 10-Final stand

Yami ran through the streets as he headed towards the building where Yugi was, hoping he wasn't too late. He stopped when he stopped guards with guns at the door and changed to go down a small side street, he bit his lip and tried to think of another way to get inside. He looked up and climbed up to the top of the building so he reached to the roof and looked up, seeing he could climb in through a window.

Yami stood up on the beam, holding his arms out to balance himself as he walked along it and came to the window. He had to jump a little before climbing a little to look in; there was a chair in which a guy sat in and talked to two other men on his left side, and on his right side-keeling down-was little Yugi. Yami's eyes widened as he smiled slightly, happy to see Yugi alive and all he needed was to get Yugi.

Yami leaned in some more and tapped the wall gently 'Yugi' Yami whispered, trying to get Yugi's attention 'Yugi'.

Yugi sat up then, looking around before looking behind him and spotting Yami. His face gained a grin and small tears rolled down his face in joy as he saw Yami.

'Stay there' Yami whispered as he pushed himself in.

Yugi nodded and looked back up at the men, seeing them distracted by talking. Yami climbed in, letting his feet touch the floor before crawling towards them carefully, he looked up at the men at all time in case they spotted him but they seemed distracted with their conversation. Yami was soon in hand's reach of Yugi, he turned to Yami and was about to touch his hand as well.

'And please do something about the intruder' The man added, making Yami look up as the two guards turned and spotted Yami, pointing their guns at him.

Yami froze and looked at the two guns being pointed at him, knowing that if he moved he would get shot for sure. The man stood up, then turning to Yami and grabbing Yugi's hair, Yugi yelped and was pulled back, making Yami angry at how hurt Yugi was.

'Let him go!' Yami shouted, only to get laughed at.

'How stupidly brave of you' The man chuckled as he kept Yugi tightly in his hand 'You must be the human I've heard about'.

Yami didn't answer him, just glared up at him before looking back down at Yugi, he laid by the mans side with small tears running down his face. The man chuckled and held Yugi out to Yami.

'You want him? Then take him' The man offered.

Yami looked up at him, knowing it had to be a trick but looking down at Yugi's sad face he wanted to reach out an hold Yugi, he was caught up in which one to do as he didn't know what the man had planned. He laughed and pulled Yugi back when Yami didn't reach out and take him.

'I can even break down the strongest of people' He chortled, making Yami glare up at him 'This is far too easy. First those good for nothing shape shifters, and now actual people!'

'Shut up!' Yami yelled 'You haven't done anything to them! They'll still overpower you!'

The man continued to laugh 'Oh really? If that's true how come your little shape shifter friends aren't helping you?' Yami bit his lip and moved back, knowing that they were indeed scared of these men 'Where are you little friends? Waiting for you to save the day?'

'They're…!' Yami bit his lip and looked down at his hands 'I tried to tell them…'

'Oh I'm sure you did. But you just need to face it boy, they're nothing but scared, pathetic little creatures. In fact, you could say we're doing something good. Only the strong needs to survive in the world'.

Yami glared up at him again 'You're sick!'

'And you're naïve' The man spat back, pulling Yugi up to his feet roughly 'Get up boy'.

Yami sighed annoyed, but did as he was told, hoping he would find another way to escape with Yugi. The man grabbed Yugi's scruff and pushed him towards the door, turning to the guards.

'Move him along, we'll get rid of them both' He ordered, then walking out.

The guards poked their guns in Yami's back, making the teen move forwards and following their boss out. Yami bit his lip as he had to be forced, looking around as he moved, trying to find anyway to escape.

* * *

They pushed Yami and Yugi out of the building, the boss gave a frown as he looked for the guards supposedly outside the building-but they had disappeared. Once they had got out of the building, they stopped, making Yami smirk.

Standing in a large group was the shape shifters, though they didn't seem any different or looked threatening, they just stood and glared back at the boss as he glared at each individual. Yami spotted Malik at the front of the crowd, giving him a small nod to which Malik smiled back to.

'What the hell do you want?' The boss yelled 'Where are my guards!' He then pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at them 'Stay back!'

They then took out their own guns, taken from the guards they had fought with. The boss and his guards paled seeing they were clearly outnumbered, the guards looked to their boss on what to do next, but he wasn't sure either. Yami reached up, taking the gun out of his hand and grabbing Yugi's hand before pulling him away, then aiming the gun at the boss.

'Told you' Yami said with a smug smile 'They're aren't scared of you anymore' Yami clicked the gun so it was ready for shooting 'This is what's going to happen; we're going to round up your friends and put them in a nice dry cell that is ready for you. Any fighting back and we'll take things to extreme. Understand?'

They nodded their heads, Yami gestured them to move 'Good. Lets get going'.

The men move then, knowing they had to give up at being over powered by the shape shifters. The boss gave a glare at Yami as they passed, though Yami smirked and kept his arm around Yugi.

* * *

After a while they rounded up most of the men and women, taking them back to the prison and locking them in the cells. Yami watched as groups of shape shifters lead the people to the jails, Yami smiled though gave a yawn, making Yugi look up at him.

'Tired Yami?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded 'Saving you and being panicked…is quite tiring…' Yami mumbled as he rubbed his eyes 'Must be one in the morning…'

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand, intertwining their fingers 'How about you go to bed then?'

Yami nodded as Yugi turned and lead him through the streets 'Sleep…sounds so good…'

Yugi giggled again, making sure to keep Yami walking and awake as he took Yami back to his home. Seeing his grandfather already at the home, they all headed to bed as the excitement had drained them a lot. Yugi cuddled up next to the sleeping Yami, giving a small smile before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to him.

*******************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Ah, so they did come through!'

Diao: 'You just wanted them to be everyone's favourites again, right?'

Me: 'No! It was all part of the plan! Jeez Diao!'

Diao: 'Calm down woman!'

Me: 'Make me!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	11. Keeping contact

Me: 'The last chapter'.

Diao: 'Yep. I bet you have a lot of things to tie up'.

Me: 'Pfft. Are you kidding me?'

Diao: ¬¬

Chapter 11-Keeping contact

Yami woke up the next morning, he opened his eyes and a small blush went across his face when he saw Yugi sleeping by his side. He smiled and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face before sitting up and stretching his arms. He climbed over Yugi so he could slip out of the bed, he rubbed the back of his head as he walked out of the bedroom and looked around, remembering he was in the shape shifters world.

He yawned and walked over to the window, leaning on the balcony and looking over at the city, seeing the shape shifters move around the city like it should been. Yami smiled and looked down, then grinning and whistling. Akemi and Sumiko were being lead by shape shifters trying to find some more hunters in the city, they looked up at the whistle, giving glares at Yami as he waved mockingly at them and chuckled as they were pushed away.

'Good stuff does happen' Yami chuckled to himself before yawning again.

'Yami' Yami looked over his shoulder as Yugi hugged his back 'Good morning'.

Yami smiled and held his hands 'Morning' Yami kissed the top of them before turning to Yugi 'Just watching everyone clear out the hunters'.

'Oh' Yugi smiled and played with Yami's hand 'Do you want breakfast?'

'Nah. I should be getting back home' Yami blinked in thought 'Home…school!' Yami let go of Yugi's hands 'Oh man! They'd be awake now! They'll be wondering where I am!'

'Oh no!'

'I have to get back!' Yami turned to Yugi and kissed him on the lips 'I guess this is goodbye'.

'Goodbye?' Yugi repeated 'You mean…forever?'

'I'm sorry…I won't be able to see you…maybe again…'

'But…' Yugi sniffled as loose tears rolled down his face 'I-I love you…'

'I love you too' Yami kissed Yugi's lips and held his face 'Please don't cry'.

'I can't help it…'

Yami kissed him again 'I'm sorry…I really have to go…I love you Yugi'.

Yami let go of Yugi, heading out on his own while Yugi sobbed. Yugi wiped his tears and watched as Yami ran out into the streets and disappeared from his view.

* * *

Yami came back to the real world some minutes later, running through the streets until he got back to his hotel, only to run into trouble with his teacher. Soon everyone was packing away their clothes and belongings.

'I don't know about you guys' Joey shut his suitcase and smiled 'But I'll be happy to go home!'

'Yeah, it was fun while it lasted' Tristan agreed, turning to Yami 'What do you think Yami?'

Yami stayed quiet and packed away slowly, the two teens stared at each other confused before shrugging their shoulders and carrying on packing. Yami didn't want to leave, or leave Yugi behind, but he knew he had to and that was what made him sad. When everyone got packed they stood out on the street and waited for the buses to come and pick them up. Yami stood on his own as he wanted to be left alone, holding his suitcase and waiting.

Yami was then pulled back and before he knew it he was down a nearby alleyway, Yami turned but blinked when he saw Yugi.

'Yugi?' Yami smiled and held his face 'What are you doing here? Watching me leave?'

Yugi put his hands in his pockets, then taking a small pouch out and handing it to Yami. Yami stared at it before turning to Yugi, remembering his wishing star.

'Yugi…I thought I wasn't allowed to go back there' Yugi shook his head with a smile 'What? I've been forgiven or something?' Yugi nodded his head with a larger smile 'Oh…well that's cool'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami tightly, Yami smiled and hugged the teen back.

'I'll get to see you all the time' Yami kissed Yugi on the head 'As soon as I get home, I'll visit you. And whenever I can I promise. Oh' Yami held the pouch tightly in his hands 'And I promise I won't lose this again'.

Yugi giggled and gave him a kiss on his lips, when hearing the buses pull up, Yami said his goodbyes to Yugi and caught up with his friends as they boarded the bus. Anzu turned to Yami as he gave a smile and stared at his pouch.

'Hey, what's that?' Anzu asked as she sat down next to him.

'Oh. Nothing' Yami put it in his pocket and gave a smile to Anzu 'Nothing at all'.

Anzu gave him a suspicious look, but ignored it and turned to Joey and Tristan behind them. Yami looked out the window, giving a small wave when he spotted Yugi and Yugi returned the wave. Yami smiled and watched the scenery move in front of his eyes.

'So, have a good time Yami?' Joey asked as he leaned on the seats 'Only you seemed kinda depressed this morning'.

'Not any more' Yami said with a smile 'I've enjoyed it. In more ways then one'.

Joey blinked confused 'How so?'

Yami smiled and ignored him, not wanting to answer his question. Joey gave up and sat back down, Yami smiled as he looked out the window, giving a small squeeze to his pocket where his pouch was stashed.

* * *

Me: 'That's a wrap!'

Diao: 'That's interesting'.

Me: 'I know. It's like…really? Oh well. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. Super special awesome guys!'

Diao: 'Oh jeez…'

Me: 'Mwhahaha. Umm…yes. Indeed'.

Diao: 'Go to bed you crazy b*tch'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
